Quero passar o resto da minha vida com vc!
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: COMPLETA : :Um namoro de 4 anos entre amigos de infancia, será que rola algo mais? Continuação de Minha noite com vc : : COMPLETA
1. Como estamos

_Oi sou eu de novo e vim aqui para começar a continuação de "Minha noite com vc" e para quem leu e gostou do 1º espero que gostem do segundo também._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Um belo homem se encontrava encostado em uma Mercedes prateada este vestia uma calça social azul marinha e uma camisa social branca com os três primeiros botões abertas e a gravata estava frouxa e seus sapatos eram pretos e usava um óculos escuros no fim de tarde esse se encontrava na frente de uma faculdade com os braços cruzados e olhando para baixo seus cabelos eram prateados e longos e no topo de suas cabeça tinha orelhas de cachorro e aparentemente tinha 24 anos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No meio de vários formando uma jovem chamava atenção essa tinha cabelos negros e ondulados, olhos azuis esverdeados e vestia uma roupa de formando como todos os outros mais essa diferente dos outros não se encontrava tão produzida afinal tinha outros planos em mente sorriu com o pensamento.

--Kagome Higurashi. ---acordou ao ouvir seu nome e foi pagar seu certificado e logo depois saiu e foi tirar sua roupa de formanda revelando um vestido simples azul e com um pouco de brilho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O hanyou ainda se encontrava no mesmo lugar e de hora em hora ouvi comentário de jovens que passavam por ele dizendo o quão bonito era.

--Nossa ouvi ate pedidos de adoção é melhor eu toma cuidado. ---sorriu ao ouvir a voz doce e já conhecida.

--Eu acho bom mesmo. ---disse zombeteiro finalmente olhando para a jovem a sua frente com aparentemente 23 anos.

--Vc continua convencido né? ---disse a jovem sorrindo a sua frente.

--É assim que vc recebe a pessoa que ta te esperando aqui a quase uma hora? ---perguntou olhando para baixo fingindo magoa.

--Me perdoe. ---disse ela se aproximando do hanyou a sua frente e lhe dando um selinho.

--Um beijo de verdade e talvez eu te perdoe.

--Isso é chantagem. ---disse a humana logo em seguida lhe dando um beijo de verdade tendo sua cintura enlaçada e enlaçando o pescoço do homem que beijava aproximando mais os corpos por falta de fôlego se separaram.

--Pronta para o passeio? ---perguntou.

--O que vc ta aprontando Inu? ---perguntou ainda nos braços dele.

--Tava pensando em matar a saudade lá no meu ap. e depois a gente vai à boate comemorar com nossos amigos a sua aprovação. ---disse sorrindo maliciosamente. --O que acha minha linda?

--Acho que vc anda passando muito tempo com o Miroku. ---disse sorrindo.

--Nossa Kagome se vc ia dizer não dizia logo mais não me comparasse aquele pervertido. ---disse emburrado e fazendo a namorada ri.

--Bobo eu não disse não eu até gostei da idéia. ---disse sorrindo da mesma maneira que o namorado sorria antes.

--Depois eu é que passo tempo demais com Miroku. ---disse logo levando um soco no ombro.

Se soltaram e ele abriu a porta da Mercedes para ela entrar e deu a volta para entrar também e começou a dirigir na direção do seu ap. matar as saudades.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Amigos de infância que há 4 anos namoravam mais do que serio; ele Inuyasha Taisho hoje é um empresário grandioso, pois ao lado de seu pai Inu no Taisho e seu meio-irmão Sesshoumaru comandava uma maiores empresas de hotelaria cujo nome é Shikon no Tama, ela Kagome Higurashi que após cursa faculdade de administração obrigada pelos pais os convenceu que seria melhor se cursasse algo que fosse de seu gosto e sua escolha foi Marketing e que acabava de cursar como se pode notar.

Muitas vezes já brigaram por assuntos bobos mais ate mesmo no mesmo dia a saudade batia e logo estava juntos de novo nunca brigavam seriamente, pois se conheciam muito bem e sabiam que podiam confiar um no outro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pois é a continuação começou espero que gostem

E que deixem sua opinião nos reviews aceitarei de bom grado.

Ja ne


	2. Nossa quase briga

Um belo hanyou abriu os olhos e viu um celular vibrando no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

--Alo. ---disse ainda sonolento e olhando no relógio 20:00.

_--Inuyasha?_ ---perguntou a outra pessoa no outro lado da linha.

--Sim sou eu algum problema Sango? ---perguntou despertando de vez, Sango era uma humana de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

_--Não tem nenhum problema é que eu liguei pro célula da Kagome mais foi vc que atendeu._ ---ela disse e o hanyou corou ao notar que estava tão cansado que atendeu o celular da namorada. _---Eu liguei pra confirma se a gente se encontra 21:00 horas naquela boate._

--Esta tudo certo é daqui a uma hora agente vai sim. ---respondeu e olhou pro lado não encontrando nada o que estranhou.

_--Então ta tchau._

--Tchau. ---disse desligando o telefone e o largando na cama e se levantando mostrando seu corpo trabalhado coberto apenas por uma cueca estilo shortinho preto e foi se guiando pelo cheiro ate a cozinha onde encontrou uma bela humana de cabelos negros que parecia usar somente sua camisa social branca enquanto ouvia uma musica baixa no radio e dançando no ritmo da mesma enquanto preparava uns sanduíches_ perfeita_ pensou se aproximando e a abraçando pela cintura lhe dando um beijo no pescoço.

--Eu te acordei? ---A jovem perguntou se virando e dando um selinho nele.

--A cama estava fria. ---disse dando um beijo de verdade na namorada. ---E o sanduíche ta cheirando muito bem. ---disse fazendo a namorada solta-lo.

--Então foi por causa do sanduíche? ---disse fazendo cara de zangada.

--Sabe que não. ---disse se encostando na mesa de mármore e a puxando junto para mais um beijo. ---Vc nunca se cansa não? ---perguntou malicioso.

--Não seja bobo Inu não me faça responder. ---disse desligando o fogo logo sentido ser puxada e ficar entre a mesa e Inuyasha que lhe olhava desejoso. ---Inu daqui a pouco temos que ir para a boate e... ---esqueceu-se do que falava ao sentir os lábios do namorado em seu pescoço.

--Eu sei minha linda e acho que posso espera ate a nossa volta. ---sussurrou em seu ouvido sorrindo sabendo que se quisesse agora poderia fazer qualquer coisa vantagens de conhecê-la há tanto tempo.

--Coma alguma coisa se quiser eu vou me arrumar. ---disse se soltando e indo na direção da escada para o quarto que a um ano moravam juntos após muita briga por parte de Inuyasha que era cabeça dura sorriu com o pensamento.

--Prefiro lhe acompanhar num bom banho. ---assustou-se ao ouvir o hanyou atrás de si quando estava nos últimos degraus.

--Se for só o banho. ---disse sorrindo sabia que ele aprontaria alguma coisa mais não negava as investidas do namorado, pois sabia que como ele se sentia, pois sentia o mesmo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Numa boate com musica alta e luzes coloridas em uma mesa se encontrava dois casais.

--Nos atrasamos? ---Perguntou o hanyou acompanhado da humana.

--Não irmãozinho não estão atrasados e como vai minha cunhadinha? ---disse o youkai de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e uma lua na testa e riscos no rosto, esta é Sesshoumaru irmão mais velho de Inuyasha com 26 anos.

--Eu vou bem Sesshy. ---respondeu Kagome sorrindo Sesshoumaru mesmo antes do namoro dela com o irmão a chamava assim. ---E como vcs vão? ---perguntou após se sentar.

--Vamos todos bem senhorita Kagome. ---Miroku respondeu, este tinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis e tinha a mesma idade de Inuyasha.

--Kagome vc poderia me acompanhar e vc também Rin. –disse Sango, Rin tinha cabelos pretos e lisos e olhos castanhos e tinha a mesma idade de Sango e Kagome e era casada com Sesshoumaru a três anos, as três foram para um local mais afastado da boate para conversarem melhor.

--O que houve Sango? ---Rin perguntou aflita.

--Estou grávida. ---disse sorrindo para as amigas que sorriram também alegres pela noticia.

--Miroku já sabe? ---perguntou Rin novamente.

--Ainda não mais hoje mais cedo me pediu em casamento. ---disse mostrando a aliança de noivado.

--Vc tem que falar logo ele vai ficar super feliz. ---dessa vez foi Kagome que disse depois olhou para Rin e a viu seria. ---Algum problema Rin? ---perguntou olhando para a amiga Sango fez o mesmo.

--Eu também to suspeitando que esteja grávida. ---disse baixo mais o suficiente para as outras ouvirem.

--Meu Deus pra completar só falta a Kagome também esta grávida. ---disse Sango.

--Não eu diria que não vamos ser o trio de grávidas. ---disse sorrindo mais ficou um pouco triste afinal não seria mãe e nem estava casada ou perto de se casar depois de mais uma conversa voltaram para junto dos companheiros se passou um tempo dançaram e se divertiram muito e Kagome foi busca uma bebida para ela.

--Cadê o Inu? ---Kagome perguntou ao notar que o namorado não estava na mesa.

--Não sei. ---Miroku disse meio nervoso.

--Não vou repeti onde ta meu namorado? ---perguntou Kagome segurando o colarinho da camisa dele e soltando fogo pelos olhos.

--Ali. ---disse Miroku apontando para um ser de cabelos prateados dançando com uma mulher espere uma mulher que lhe parecia familiar.

--Kikyo? ---disse se sentando de novo bom eles só estavam dançando se bem que ele parecia estar gostando mais ainda assim só estavam dançando mais logo sentiu seus olhos marejarem ao verem se beijando um beijo desejoso. ---Diga para o Inuyasha aparecer com uma ótima explicação em casa se quiser permanecer lá ou se quiser me ver novamente. ---disse antes de levantar e sair sem nem ao menos dizer tchau pra ninguém.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Recebeu uma bebida estranha e se sentiu meu tonto logo foi levado para dançar por uma mulher que logo o beijou de inicio correspondeu mais de uma hora para outra despertou se soltando da mulher.

--O que pensa que esta fazendo Kikyo? ---reconheceu a mulher a quem empurrara.

--Eu já fiz. ---ela respondeu sorrindo e olhando para um ponto da boate o que o fez seguir e olhar também viu seus amigos na mesa mais faltava alguém e isso lhe doeu um pouco.

--Droga. ---disse indo na direção da mesa.

--Onde esta Kagome? ---perguntou aflito.

--Ela viu tudo maninho e lhe deixou um recado. ---disse Sesshoumaru.

--Qual? ---perguntou ainda mais aflito.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estava em casa vendo sentada no sofá esperando ele chegar a esse ponto sabia que ele não lhe faria isso mais na hora doeu só precisou de um tempo para esfriar a cabeça e pensar e sabia que ele a amava assim como ela o amava. Ouvi a porta ser aberta e sabia que era ele mais não disse nada e nem fez movimento algum para ir atrás dele.

--Kagome vc esta aqui? ---o ouviu falar mais nada respondeu se deitou no sofá e esperou que ele a achasse e fechou os olhos. ---Kagome a gente precisa conversa. ---disse mais próximo.

Chegou à sala e a viu deitada no sofá de olhos fechados se sentou nesse e viu-a abrir os olhos que tanto amava e estes não demonstravam nada.

--O que foi? ---ela perguntou se sentando e ficando de frente para ele.

--Acho que lhe devo uma explicação. ---disse abaixando a cabeça.

--Não, não me deve. ---ela disse segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos fazendo-o encará-la e viu novamente os olhos calorosos e gentis de sua amada.

--Eu não entendo. ---disse.

--Nos conhecemos a muito tempo e tempo o suficiente para confiar em vc. ---disse com um sorriso terno nos lábios recebendo um beijo que a fez deitar no sofá ele deito-se por cima dela lhe acariciando uma coxa, pois esta usava uma camisola que era um curto vestido.

--Eu te amo sabia? ---disse sussurrando no ouvido da moça que simplesmente sorriu o derrubando no chão e indo para cima dele.

--Eu sei, pois eu também te amo. ---disse sorrindo e voltando a beijá-lo ate suas simples brigas acabavam assim e parecia que estava cada vez melhor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O sol fraco lhe fez abrir os olhos e sorriu ao ver a mulher de sua vida em seus braços sim a mulher de sua vida ele novamente se encontrava só de cueca enquanto ela usava sua camisola lembrou-se de algo e ainda segurando-a nos braços esticou o outro braço pegando algo na calça sentiu que ela se moveu em seus braços em sinal de que estava despertando.

--Bom dia amor. ---disse lhe dando um beijo na testa esta abriu os olhos e sorriu ao encontrar belos olhos dourados.

--Bom dia. ---disse recebendo um selinho.

--Tenho algo para vc. ---disse fazendo-a se sentar e sentando também.

--O que é? ---perguntou olhando-o curiosa.

--Será que vc... ---começou.

TRIMM TRIMMM

--É melhor vc ir atender. ---ela disse sabendo ser algo haver com o trabalho dele. ---depois conversamos. ---disse se levantando e indo na direção do quarto.

Ele irritado levantou e colocou a calça indo atender ao telefone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Oi sei que o primeiro capitulo foi curto mais foi só para começar mesmo e como já disse essa é a continuação de "Minha noite com vc" e espero que gostem.

Eu também não sei quantos capítulos essa fic vai ter mais acho que não vou fazê-la tão grande quanto "Experimentos, mistério e amor" que eu também espero que gostem

Desde já agradeço pelos reviews e fico lisonjeada por recebê-los.

Não se preocupem Kikyo não aparece mais só fez participação especial kkkk

Ja ne


	3. Surpresa e aceita?

--O que houve Inu? ---perguntou Kagome ao ver seu namorado entrar no quarto e pelo que pode ver estava irritado, pois faltou quebra a porta ao fechá-la.

--O nosso diretor de marketing foi demitido. ---disse se sentando na cama.

--Por quê? ---perguntou se ajoelhando na frente do namorado.

--Ele tava paquerando as garotas da empresa e estas estavam reclamando muito. ---disse com os braços cruzados e a cara emburrada.

--Então contrate outro diretor de marketing não deve ser tão difícil assim. ---disse se levantando e deitando na cama.

--Isso é verdade. ---disse olhando para a namorada.

--O que foi? ---perguntou ao notar a maneira que o namorado a olhava.

--Eu conheço alguém que possa ocupar esse cargo. ---disse engatinhando na direção da namorada.

--Ótimo então fale com esta pessoa. ---disse sorrindo.

--Irei fazer isso mais tarde. ---disse se deitando ao lado da namorada e abraçando-a. ---ainda esta muito cedo. ---disse fechando os olhos.

--Concordo. ---disse fazendo o mesmo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

1 mês depois

--O que acha da idéia de contratá-la Sesshoumaru? ---perguntou Inuyasha.

--Sei que ela é capaz mais teremos que fazer uma experiência antes. ---respondeu sentado na mesa de reuniões.

--Sesshoumaru esta certo fale com ela para vê se ela aceita também. ---disse Inu no Taisho ao filho mais novo.

--Falarei com ela hoje mesmo se possível. ---disse saindo da sala.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

--Kagome por que vc nos chamou aqui? ---perguntou Sango entrando no ap. da amiga acompanhada por Rin.

--Nossa a barriga já ta aparecendo de quantos meses vcs estão? ---perguntou fechando a porta.

--Eu estou com três meses. ---disse Sango.

--Eu to de cinco e isso ta me matando. ---disse Rin sorrindo e se sentando no sofá.

--Eu to de dois. ---disse Kagome sussurrando.

--Vc esta grávida? ---Sango e Rin perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

--Recebi o resultado hoje. ---disse sorrindo para as amigas.

--O trio grávidas. ---disse Sango sorrindo e fazendo as outras duas rir também.

--Posso saber qual é a graça? ---disse Inuyasha entrando na sala.

--Oi amor. ---disse dando um abraço no namorado.

--Oi vc esta bem? Esta um pouco pálida. ---disse olhando-a preocupado.

--Estou bem só tive um mal estar mais cedo. ---Kagome respondeu.

--Como vão meninas? ---perguntou Inuyasha.

--Vamos muito bem obrigado Inuyasha. ---disse Sango sorrindo.

--Eu vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. ---disse indo para o andar de cima da cobertura.

Continuaram conversando sobre varias coisas logo Inuyasha se juntou a elas depois foram jantar o que Inuyasha não disse era que iria ter uma viajem a negócios e acabou esquecendo a proposta de emprego algo também o irritava era que sempre que iria fazer uma proposta para a namorada alguma coisa atrapalhava. Agora estava no quarto enquanto sua namorada estava no banheiro se trocando para dormi com isso sorriu maliciosamente.

--Inu vc esta tão inquieto hoje teve algum problema no trabalho? ---ouviu ela perguntar ainda no banheiro.

--Eu vou ter que fazer uma viajem. ---disse e viu a namorada aparecer na porta do banheiro seria esta vestia um belo pijama de vestido decotado e bem curto.

--Viajem? ---perguntou vendo-o acenar positivamente. ---Quanto tempo?

--Um mês. ---respondeu se sentando na beira da cama chamando-a para sentar no seu colo e foi o que ela fez.

--É tempo demais para mim. ---disse escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Inuyasha.

--Para mim também meu amor mais eu tenho que ir. ---disse acariciando as costas da namorada.

Ela olho-o nos olhos e sorriu lhe dando um beijo que lhe correspondeu ela colocou uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo e aprofundando o beijo empurrando-o em direção da cama enquanto esse desci as mãos para sua coxa as apertando levemente fazendo-a soltar um pequeno gemido entre seus lábios.

Seus beijos foram ficando mais ardentes e logo se encontravam nus na cama e seus corpos estavam suados e tudo que se podia ouvir eram os gemidos e sussurros vindos do casal apaixonado ao sentir o clímax caíram exaustos na cama.

--Quero lhe pedia algo Kagome. ---Inuyasha disse fazendo-a olhá-lo.

--O que? ---perguntou sorrindo este se levantou e pediu que esperasse e foi o que ela fez algum tempo depois ele apareceu na porta e subiu na cama Kagome estava sentada e ele ficou na frente dela.

--Bom a muito eu venho querendo lhe pedir isso e sempre alguma coisa nos atrapalhava mais agora isso não vai acontecer porque nem se o mundo acaba agora eu vou parar. ---disse e respirou fundo deixando-a nervosa. ---Nos conhecemos a vida toda e estamos namorando a 4 anos e acho que agora é a hora certa...

--Inu? ---chamou-o quando ele parou de falar.

--Kagome Higurashi vc quer se casar comigo? ---perguntou mostrando uma caixa de veludo preta que ao abrir revelava um belo anel de brilhantes azuis.

--É claro que eu quero Inu. ---disse se jogando em cima dele que sorriu da reação de sua agora noiva.

--Deixe-me colocar isso. ---pediu se sentando novamente e pegando a mão dela e colocando o anel. ---Um anel perfeito para uma mulher perfeita. ---disse recebendo um beijo apaixonado em troca se rendendo novamente ao amor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais um capitulo dessa historia e finalmente o Inu pediu Kagome em casamento

Valeu pelos reviews

kissus

Ja ne


	4. Por que isso logo agora?

Acordei feliz naquele dia iria me casar com o homem mais maravilhoso da face da terra e ainda teria um filho ou uma filha com esse pensamento levantei para contar a novidade e encontrei a cama vazia levantei e no criado mudo encontrei um bilhete.

"_desculpe não acordá-la amor mais a viajem foi adiantada para mais cedo vou morrer de saudades de vc minha linda ate daqui um mês se cuida viu"_

A noticia fica pra daqui a um mês e com a noticia da viajem dele ela sentiu seu coração apertado mais resolveu deixar de lado ao ouvir o telefone e foi atender.

--Alo?

--_Oi Kagome aqui é o Sesshoumaru eu queria te fazer uma proposta de emprego._

--Serio?

--_É claro cunhadinha eu lá faço o tipo de pessoa que passa trote?_

--Ai Sesshy eu só fiquei surpresa.

--_Vc me parece muito feliz posso saber o que foi?_

--O Inu me pediu em casamento ontem.

--_Ótimo vc é oficialmente minha cunhadinha ate que fim o paspalho teve coragem._

--Não fale assim dele Sesshy.

--_Mais é verdade fazia quase um ano que ele andava com aquele anel de um lado para o outro estava mais do que na hora._

--Eu amo ele do mesmo jeito.

--_Pra sorte dele e da nossa família._

--Valeu Sesshy e o negocio do emprego?

--_Vem na empresa que a gente resolve isso._

--Ta bom que hora?

--_15:00 da tarde ta bom pra vc?_

--Ta ótimo então ate lá.

--_Ate lá._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

1 Mês depois

Narração de Kagome

Estava muito feliz, pois hoje meu amor chegava e estava de três meses de gravidez e um mês trabalhando com o que gosto esta tudo indo muito bem mais estava muito inquieta não sei se era por causa dos enjôos matinais mais resolvi dar uma volta quando algo na banca de jornal me chamou a atenção.

"_**Acidente com jato particular, caiu em auto mar e não a noticia de sobreviventes; grande empresa perdeu um de seus presidentes enquanto ele voltava de uma viajem de negócios"**_

Meu coração apertou e fui à direção da banca e peguei o jornal onde tinha a noticia de 1ª pagina.

"_Um dos presidentes da grande empresa de hotelaria estava numa viajem de negócios e voltava hoje quando em um acidente o jato caiu em alto mar não deixando sobreviventes o empresário se chamava Inuyasha Taisho" _

Ao terminar de ler a noticia corri na direção da empresa chegando lá estava exausta e sem bater entrei e encontrei todos lá.

--Diz que não é verdade, por favor. ---pedi e vi todos ficarem tristes e não sabiam o que responder de repente senti tudo rodar e minha visão ficou escura.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Narradora

Ao acordar se podia ver que se estava num hospital.

--Vc sabia que estava grávida? ---ela olhou para o lado e viu Izayoi sentada ao seu lado e parecia preocupada.

--Sim. ---Kagome respondeu e viu Izayoi sorrir e segurar sua mão.

--Vc precisa ser forte querida. ---ouviu Inu no Taisho dizer encostado na parede.

--Eu ia contar para ele hoje. ---Kagome disse e seus olhos ficaram marejados.

--Vc ira morar com a gente ate a criança nascer para Izayoi cuidar de vc enquanto isso e sabe que não adianta negar Kagome. ---Inu no Taisho disse.

--Já vi que não adianta negar não é mesmo? ---disse Kagome com um sorriso triste.

--Isso mesmo hoje mesmo a senhorita vai se mudar para lá. ---disse Izayoi.

--Mais eu vou continuar trabalhando. ---Kagome disse se levantando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

6 meses depois

Os meses passaram rápido Rin e Sango já tinham tido seus filhos o de Rin era um menino e Sango tinha ganhado gêmeos um casal estavam todos muito felizes mais Kagome ainda estava sobrevivendo só por causa do bebe que já sabia ser um menino todos nesse momento estavam em um almoço de família afinal ela sempre fez parte da família quando sentiu as primeiras contrações mais não deu muita bola mais depois de algum tempo as contrações ficaram mais forte fazendo com que apertasse o pano da mesa ao sentir a dor aumentar.

--Algum problema querida? ---Izayoi perguntou fazendo com que todos voltasse sua atenção para Kagome.

--Não é nada. ---disse com a respiração acelerada.

--Acho que ela ta em trabalho de parto. ---Inu no Taisho disse se levantando e indo ajuda Kagome se levantar e ao fazer isso pode se ver que a bolsa havia estourado e a levaram para o hospital onde somente Izayoi e Inu no Taisho foram já que seus pais nunca tiveram muito tempo para ela mesmo.

Narração de Kagome

Foi um parto realmente dolorido e para mim muito demorado mais ao ver aqueles lindos olhinhos dourados com alguns tons azuis e cabelos negros com mexas prateadas e suas orelhinhas de cachorro pretas no topo da cabeça isso me deu muita paz.

Narradora

--Ele se parece com o pai. ---Kagome ouviu Izayoi dizer ao seu lado quando já estava no seu leito.

--Sim se parece. ---disse enquanto acariciava a face do seu bebe.

--Como ira chamá-lo? ---Inu no Taisho perguntou.

--Pensei e me lembrei de que uma vez Inuyasha disse que chamaria seu filho de Shaoran. ---disse sorrindo com a lembrança.

--Me lembro disso também foi quando eu perguntei a ele isso e vcs ficaram completamente corados. ---Izayoi disse sorrindo.

--Então seja bem vindo a família Shaoran Taisho. ---disse Inu no Taisho pegando o neto no colo que sorriu para o avô que lhe sorriu de volta.

Só lhe faltava ele e sua felicidade seria completa mais isso não aconteceria, pois ele não estaria mais lá.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais um capitulo pra quem pediu um pouco de drama ou algo do tipo aqui estamos.

Então ate a próxima

Valeu pelos reviews agradeço de coração

kissus

Ja ne


	5. Vc se esqueceu?

Já se passara 2 anos e a saudade que Kagome parecia não diminuir e seu filho iria fazer 2 anos daqui a uma semana e sempre que falava papai fazia Kagome se lembrar que esse nunca conheceria o pai Shaoran já andava e começava a dar trabalho pra mãe, pois tinha a força do pai.

--Kagome poderia falar com vc um instante? ---Sesshoumaru disse ao entrar na sala fazendo-a despertar de seus devaneios.

--Claro Sesshy sente-se. ---disse sorrindo falsamente.

--Bom eu diria que é uma noticia boa. ---continuou Sesshoumaru.

--E o que seria? ---perguntou curiosa.

--Inuyasha esta vivo. ---disse direto.

--Ora Sesshy não brinque com isso. ---disse seria.

--Não estou brincando Kagome eu o encontrei alguns dias atrás e estava em coma... ---começou Sesshoumaru.

--E por que não me disse antes? ---Kagome disse

--Kagome o coma trouxe seqüelas. ---Sesshoumaru disse e viu o rosto de Kagome ficar pálido.

--Quais? ---quis saber.

--Ele perdeu parte da memória. ---Sesshoumaru disse.

--Como assim?

--Acho que ele não se lembra de vc e eu queria lhe levar lá para confirmar isso. ---disse Sesshoumaru se levantando.

--Quando?

--Podemos ir agora? ---Viu Kagome apenas confirma com a cabeça e se levantar para acompanhá-lo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O percurso foi feito em completo silencio Kagome não conseguia parar de pensar nele e chegando ao hospital que ficava perto do litoral e um pouco longe da cidade.

--Me acompanhem, por favor. ---disse o medico começando a andar e sendo seguido por Sesshoumaru e Kagome. ---Ele ira receber alta hoje mesmo, pois parece muito bem. ---disse o medico parando numa porta. ---Entrem enquanto irei assinar a papelada para ele sair. ---disse e saiu na mesma direção que vieram.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e logo Kagome pode ver Inuyasha sentado na cama impaciente como só ele nesse momento ela não sabia explicar a felicidade e paz que a tinha invadido.

--Sesshoumaru por que eu ainda não recebi alta? ---Inuyasha perguntou assim que este entrou no quarto acompanhado de Kagome. ---e quem é a moça bonita que esta com vc? ---perguntou ao notar a presença de Kagome ao seu lado.

--Vc não se lembra de mim? ---Kagome perguntou num sussurro abaixando a cabeça.

--Deveria? ---perguntou olhando-a confusa.

--Inuyasha essa é Kagome Higurashi nossa diretora de marketing. ---Sesshoumaru os apresentou e Kagome se esforçou para engolir o choro e sorrir estendendo a mão para apertar a de Inuyasha.

--Mais o que houve com Shigaji? ---perguntou voltando a se sentar na cama.

--Ele era um pervertido. ---Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente.

--Mais que o Miroku? ---perguntou sorrindo.

--As empregadas estavam reclamando. ---disse Sesshoumaru desgostoso.

--Seu noivo deve ser um homem de sorte. ---Inuyasha disse ao notar a aliança no dedo de Kagome.

Kagome não agüentou e saiu do quarto com lagrima nos olhos.

--O que foi que eu fiz? ---Inuyasha perguntou depois que Kagome saiu.

--Senti-se irmãozinho é uma longa historia. ---Sesshoumaru disse e viu Inuyasha concorda e se sentar e começou a contar tudo sobre ele e Kagome.

--Como?... eu ..não... acredito... ---Inuyasha disse confuso se levantando e saiu do quarto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

--Por que isso tinha que acontecer logo quando tudo estava indo tão bem? ---Kagome dizia sentada em um banquinho no jardim que tinha no hospital com o rosto sendo coberto pelas mãos apoiadas no joelho.

--Desculpe. ---ouviu alguém dizer e levantou a cabeça e olhou para o lado vendo Inuyasha sentado ao seu lado.

--Pelo que? ---perguntou limpando as lagrimas que insistiam em cair para poder encará-lo.

--Sesshoumaru me contou tudo. ---disse olhando-a nos olhos. ---Eu queria poder me lembrar. ---ao terminar a frase viu as lagrimas voltarem aos olhos de Kagome. ---Por favor, pare de chorar isso me dói muito. ---disse acariciando sua face.

--Desculpe. ---disse soluçando e num impulso Inuyasha a abraçou.

--Eu vou consegui lembra não se preocupe. ---disse acariciando as costas de Kagome e sentindo que pouco a pouco esta parava de chorar ele não sabia explicar por que quando ela voltou a encará-lo teve tanta vontade de beijá-la e assim o fez lhe dando um beijo cheio de desejo e Kagome o correspondeu na mesma intensidade só que mostrando saudade e Inuyasha pode sentir isso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Depois do beijo não se falaram mais e o ar ficou constrangido pela parte dele já que ela queria muito aquilo.

--Vc ficara no seu apartamento? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou.

--E por que não ficaria? ---disse Inuyasha olhando para o meio-irmão.

--Vai morar junto com Kagome. ---Sesshoumaru respondeu sorrindo levemente ao ver o irmão corado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

--Chegamos. ---disse Sesshoumaru depois que Kagome abriu a porta e Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha entrou e Kagome estava saindo. ---Aonde vai? ---quis saber.

--Vou buscar o Shaoran. ---Kagome disse simplesmente e saiu.

--Quem é Shaoran? ---Inuyasha perguntou se sentando.

--É o filho de vcs. ---Sesshoumaru respondeu simplesmente e viu Inuyasha se engasgar com a saliva.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eu realmente nunca mataria o Inu

Tanto por que seria maldade

E também poderia ocorrer atentados contra a minha vida estou brincando

Pois é o Inu esta vivo mais ainda ficou um pequeno problema

Ele perdeu a memória quer dizer

Ele só esqueceu-se dela a única mulher que ele já amou

Na vida.

Bom ate a próxima

Valeu pelos reviews

Ja ne


	6. Lembranças

--Quer dizer que nos temos um filho e nem somos casados? ---Inuyasha perguntou depois de se recuperar do choque que foi saber disso.

--O que é tão estranho 4 anos de relacionamento e vcs eram bem ativos eu diria pelo cheiro que essa casa tem e também o que vinha do corpo da K-chan não sei como é que demorou tanto para ela ficar grávida. ---disse Sesshoumaru zombeteiro vendo a cara de emburrado do irmão. ---Vai dizer que não sentiu que seu cheiro mesmo depois de dois anos ainda esta misturado com o dela? ---Sesshoumaru voltou a perguntar.

--Bom agora que vc me falou acho que sim. ---Inuyasha respondeu um pouco pensativo mais sabia que era verdade sentira no momento que ela se aproximava.

--Tenho que falar para a baba não te dar mais chocolate. ---ouvi Kagome dizer ante de abri a porta e entrar e logo em seguida fechá-la Inuyasha olhou um pouco mais para baixo e ver um garotinho de olhos dourados misturado com azul, cabelos negros com mexas prateadas e orelhinhas de cachorro na cabeça todo lambuzado de chocolate e agarrado em uma das pernas de Kagome que sorria. ---Venha querido. ---Kagome disse puxando Shaoran ate Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

--Ola Shaoran. ---Sesshoumaru disse e viu o menino sorrir e da tchau com a mão.

--Oi tchiu. ---Shaoran disse um pouco atrapalhado fazendo a mãe rir.

--Imagino como vai ser quando ele for pronunciar seu nome. ---Kagome disse ainda rindo.

--Não seja boba cunhadinha. ---Sesshoumaru disse sorrindo também e Inuyasha olhava aquilo surpreso tanto por ver Sesshoumaru rir abertamente e tanto pela maneira que ele a chamara. ---Por que a surpresa Inuyasha eu sempre a chamei assim muito antes de vcs começarem a namorar. ---disse ainda sorrindo.

--Babai. ---o menino disse se soltando da mãe e indo na direção de Inuyasha com os braços abertos e abraçando as pernas dele ao chegar.

--Ele sabe que o Inuyasha é o pai dele? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou surpreso pela reação do sobrinho.

--Olhe ao seu redor Sesshy o que mais tem aqui é foto do Inu...Inuyasha. ---disse olhando em volta e fazendo os outros fazer o mesmo.

--Oi garotão ta todo lambuzado. ---disse Inuyasha pegando Shaoran no colo.

--Digamos que ele tenha a mania do pai de assaltar a cozinha. ---Kagome disse pegando Shaoran do colo de Inuyasha. ---Vamos tomar um belo banho garotinho e depois a gente volta. ---disse sumindo no corredor.

--Ela me chamava de Inu? ---quis saber Inuyasha depois de ouvir ela entrar em um dos quartos.

--Ela sempre te chamou assim por isso ela se atrapalhou agora a pouco. ---disse Sesshoumaru.

--O medico disse por que eu só esqueci ela? ---perguntou se sentindo mau por não se lembrar de nada que tenha vivido ao lado dela.

--Não disse mais mudando de assunto voltar a beijá-la não lhe trouxe nenhuma lembrança? ---perguntou e logo depois riu da cara que Inuyasha fez.

--Como vc sabe? ---perguntou e em resposta Sesshoumaru simplesmente apontou para o nariz. ---Me senti como se naquele momento o mundo pudesse acabar que eu morreria feliz. ---Inuyasha disse com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

--Prontinho agora vc ta limpinho. ---disse Kagome voltando na sala e soltando Shaoran no meio desta que se levantou e foi novamente na direção de Inuyasha que novamente o colocou no colo. ---Vcs estão com fome? ---perguntou já se encaminhando para cozinha.

--Eu estou. ---Sesshoumaru disse antes de ela sumir na cozinha.

--Ela ta me evitando. ---Inuyasha disse enquanto brincava com seu filho.

--Descaradamente sim. ---Sesshoumaru disse. ---ela esta sofrendo mais não que falar nem demonstrar nada. ---finalizou olhando para o irmão que também o olhou.

--Eu também sofro por saber que esqueci algum importante e que isso esteja fazendo-a sofrer. ---disse enquanto sentia Shaoran lhe puxar um mexa de seu cabelo realmente ele herdara muito dele mais também herdara da mãe que era realmente bela e muito atraente mau a conhecia quer dizer a conhecia mais não se lembrava mais se sentia fascinado pela profundeza daqueles olhos azuis e pela coragem que ela tivera para criar o filho deles sim deles e com o nome que ele sonhara dar a seu primogênito eles deveriam ter passado por muitas coisas boas juntos e isso lhe dava mais raiva por não poder se lembrar.

_--Inu vc esta tão inquieto hoje teve algum problema no trabalho? ---ouviu ela perguntar ainda no banheiro._

_--Eu vou ter que fazer uma viajem. ---disse e viu a namorada aparecer na porta do banheiro seria esta vestia um belo pijama de vestido decotado e bem curto._

_--Viajem? ---perguntou vendo-o acenar positivamente. ---Quanto tempo?_

_--Um mês. ---respondeu se sentando na beira da cama chamando-a para sentar no seu colo e foi o que ela fez._

_--É tempo demais para mim. ---disse escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Inuyasha._

_--Para mim também meu amor mais eu tenho que ir. ---disse acariciando as costas da namorada._

--Algo errado irmãozinho? ---despertou ao ouvir a voz do irmão olhou em volta e viu que estava na mesa jantando a comida que kagome fez e pelo que pode notar ela cozinhava muito bem mais e aquele flash que tivera agora a pouco era ele junto com ela.

--Não por quê? ---perguntou voltando a comer.

--Vc parecia em outro mundo. ---Sesshoumaru continuou.

--Eu estou bem. ---e o assunto parou por ai.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_--O que? ---perguntou sorrindo este se levantou e pediu que esperasse e foi o que ela fez algum tempo depois ele apareceu na porta e subiu na cama Kagome estava sentada e ele ficou na frente dela._

_--Bom a muito eu venho querendo lhe pedir isso e sempre alguma coisa nos atrapalhava mais agora isso não vai acontecer porque nem se o mundo acaba agora eu vou parar. ---disse e respirou fundo deixando-a nervosa. ---Nos conhecemos a vida toda e estamos namorando a 4 anos e acho que agora é a hora certa..._

_--Inu? ---chamou-o quando ele parou de falar._

_--Kagome Higurashi vc quer se casar comigo? ---perguntou mostrando uma caixa de veludo preta que ao abrir revelava um belo anel de brilhantes azuis._

_--É claro que eu quero Inu. ---disse se jogando em cima dele que sorriu da reação de sua agora noiva._

_--Deixe-me colocar isso. ---pediu se sentando novamente e pegando a mão dela e colocando o anel. ---Um anel perfeito para uma mulher perfeita. ---disse recebendo um beijo apaixonado em troca se rendendo novamente ao amor._

Acordou e levantou-se rapidamente estava suado e sua respiração era rápida olhou para o lado e comprovou que ela já havia se levantado como sempre acontecia nesses dois meses em que voltara para casa.

--Mais o que é isso? ---se perguntava enquanto apoiava a cabeça nas mãos.

_--Vc foi uma ótima companhia no baile Inu. ---__disse uma garota sendo guiada pela cintura por um hanyou de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e orelhas de cachorro kawaii no topo da cabeça, realmente muito bonito e em plena forma com seus 20 anos e terminando a faculdade de administração._

_Mais ela não ficava atrás com seus cabelos pretos ondulados, olhos azuis esverdeados, seios, nádega e coxas fartas e 19 anos terminando a faculdade também de administração_

_--Obrigado eu sei que sou irresistível. ---__disse o hanyou convencido._

_--Pode parando com isso Inuyasha. ---__disse a garota batendo de leve no braço dele que a soltou._

_--Opa!! Ta legal já parei, mais diz ai que é verdade é né? ---__este vestia um smoking todo desarrumado e a blusa social branca com os três primeiros botões abertos._

Continuava a lembrar de coisas

_--Kagome? ---ele sussurrou se aproximando._

_--Sim? ---ela perguntou olhando-o nos olhos._

_--Vc se apaixonaria por mim? ---a pergunta do garoto a pegou de surpresa e ela responderia sim se sua voz não tivesse sumido._

_--E-e-e-eu... - --não pode terminar de responder, pois teve seus lábios tomados pelo hanyou a sua frente um simples toque de lábios que a deixou surpresa e por um momento sem reação. _

_Sentiu a mão quente do hanyou em sua nuca em um pedido para aprofundar o beijo, Kagome entreabriu os lábios e Inuyasha aprofundou o beijo, era o 1º beijo dos dois e esse foi inesperado._

E tudo ia se encaixando perfeitamente em sua mente

_--Eu te amo sabia? ---ele disse como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo e isso a deixou muito feliz ._

_--Vc ta dizendo né? Então eu acho que sei. ---disse ela sorrindo vendo-o vir em sua direção. _

_Ele se aproximou como um felino com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios causando arrepios em Kagome, quando estava frente a frente com ela a puxou pela cintura fazendo-a colocar as mãos espalmadas no seu peitoral e lhe beijou e logo aprofundou o beijo e Kagome enlaçou seu pescoço o puxando para mais perto e o fazendo gemer contra seus lábios._

_Sentiu as mãos de Inuyasha descer até suas coxas as puxando e literalmente derrubando-a deitada no colchão, sorriu e deitou-se sobre ela para beijá-la novamente._

_Kagome tirou as mãos da nunca dele e as desceu para começar a abrir os botões de sua camisa, ao notar isso Inuyasha separou seus lábios e sussurrou em seu ouvido._

--É isso que vc quer? ---_sua voz estava rouca e lhe causou vários arrepios e a fazendo arquear o corpo contra o dele enquanto ouvia um "humrum" vindo dela e começou a trilhar beijos por seu pescoço a fazendo soltar gemidos baixos e sussurrar seu nome, estava amando as coisas que podia provocar nela._

Agora tudo fazia sentido em sua mente a amizade, o 1º beijo, a faculdade, a 1ª vez deles ele agora se lembrava de tudo e isso lhe deixou muito contente.

--Algum problema Inuyasha? ---ouviu Kagome perguntar da porta e levantou a cabeça para encará-la.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais um capitulo e desculpa pelos capitulo pequenos mais eu não gosto de demorar a postar por isso estou fazendo o melhor possível

Agradeço pelos reviews eu gosto muito de ver que minhas historias estão agradando a vcs e espero que continue assim

Kissus.

Ja ne


	7. Novamente juntos

--Não, não tem problema nenhum. ---Inuyasha disse caindo deitado no chão por causa do susto.

--Desculpe pelo susto Inuyasha mais não pensei que isso pudesse acontecer. ---disse Kagome sorrindo e indo para o closet e pegando um shortinho azul e uma blusinha de alças colada preta enquanto isso Inuyasha se levantava e sentava na beira da cama.

--Vc não vai trabalhar hoje? ---perguntou vendo que a moça havia pegado roupas para ficar em casa.

--Hoje é final de semana Inuyasha eu não trabalho nesse dia a não ser que surja uma reunião que seja necessário minha presença. ---ela disse entrando no banheiro.

--Seria divertido brincar um pouco com a minha falta de memória. ---dizia Inuyasha pensativo indo na direção da porta do banheiro. ---Eu to morrendo de saudade delas dois anos. ---finalizou sorrindo após ouvir o chuveiro sendo desligado.

Kagome abriu a porta do banheiro e se assustou ao ver Inuyasha frente a frente com ela.

--Inuyasha quer me matar do coração? ---perguntou com a mão no peito.

--Sou tão feio assim? ---Inuyasha perguntou zombeteiro se aproximando mais um pouco e sorrindo internamente ao ouvir a respiração dela ficar mais rápida.

--O que deu em vc hoje? ---perguntou Kagome tentando passar por ele mais foi impedida pelo próprio. ---Me deixe passar Inuyasha.

--Por que tem me evitado todos esses meses? ---perguntou a segurando pela cintura e aproximando mais os rostos.

--Por que esta fazendo isso Inuyasha? ---Kagome perguntou já amolecida em seus braços.

--Quero relembrar os velhos tempos e só vc pode me ajudar nisso. ---disse e em seguida beijando levemente os lábios de Kagome mais esta não correspondeu. ---Vamos Kagome vc já me beijou no hospital lembra? ---disse dirigindo seus lábios para o pescoço dela e chegando à base deste mordendo de leve sabia que era ali um de seus pontos fracos e acertou, pois ouviu um gemido fraco escapar de seus lábios e assim que ela o fez beijou-a com fervo sendo retribuído na mesma altura como sempre fora.

--Pare de brincar comigo Inuyasha Taisho. ---disse Kagome o empurrando e pela surpresa derrubando-o no chão. ---Vc se lembrou não é? ---ela perguntou sentando em cima dele o impedindo de se levantar.

--Por que a pergunta? ---ele perguntou serio, pois sabia que só havia um motivo para chamá-lo pelo nome e sobrenome significa que ela esta irritada.

--Seus olhos. ---ela disse vagamente.

--O que têm eles? ---perguntou curioso.

--Vc ate ontem me olhava como um menino que perdeu o brinquedo e agora me olha como se tivesse achado. ---disse sorrindo e aproximando os rostos.

--Eu nunca consegui menti pra vc não é mesmo? ---perguntou vendo-a apenas afirma com a cabeça enquanto roçava os lábios no seu.

--Senti saudades. ---Kagome disse antes de lhe da um beijo que enlouquecia Inuyasha e ela sabia.

--Eu também. ---Inuyasha disse após o beijo e voltando a beijá-la enfim parece que tudo estava prestes a voltar ao normal.

Foi uma noite longa para os dois mais isso pouco importou para eles era bom sentir aquela paz que só um podia transmitir para o outro e isso ninguém podia tirar dele.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Desculpa pelo capitulo curto mais

Só vim hoje marca

Presença

Estou chegando ao fim de mais uma fic

E ainda to pensando se coloco ou não um hentai

Agradeço pelos reviews

E novamente desculpa

Valeu

ja ne


	8. Nosso final feliz

--Kagome? ---Inuyasha chamou e ouviu um "hum" dela pra dizer que estava ouvindo. ---Vc ainda quer se casar comigo? ---perguntou e viu ela olhá-lo.

--Ta me pedindo em casamento de novo? ---ela perguntou curiosa.

--Digamos que sim. ---disse sorrindo e sendo correspondido por ela. ---Aceita? ---perguntou acariciando sua face.

--Já aceitei antes e vou aceitar de novo e de novo toda vez que vc me pedir. ---disse recebendo um beijo do ainda noivo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Um pouco mais tarde acordou e a viu ao seu lado dormindo tranquilamente logo em seguido ouviu uma batida fraca na porta se levantou com cuidado para não acordá-la e abriu a porta vendo seu filho coçando os olhos e segurando um ursinho de pelúcia arrastando no chão.

--O que houve filho? ---perguntou pegando ele no colo.

--To tu fome. ---o menino disse fazendo Inuyasha sorrir da maneira que ele falou.

--Vamos preparar alguma coisa pra gente e depois levar alguma coisa pra mamãe ta bom? ---disse vendo o menino apenas concorda e foi caminhando na direção da cozinha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Acordou e se viu sozinha na cama se levantou e foi tomar banho alguns minutos depois já saia deste vestida com um leve vestido azul marinho e saiu do quarto foi na direção do quarto do filho e não o encontrou lá na sala aconteceu o mesmo não tinha ninguém lá andou pela casa toda e não encontrava ninguém então só restava a cozinha.

--Gostou? ---chegou à porta da cozinha e viu Inuyasha perguntar para o filho que comia um omelete e este concorda afinal era algo que Inuyasha sabia fazer muito bem encostou-se ao batente da porta observando a cena podia finalmente se sentir bem novamente tendo eles dois juntos a ela.

--Bom dia. ---disse ainda do batente chamando a atenção dos dois que olharam para ela viu Inuyasha vindo em sua direção e lhe dando um selinho.

--Bom dia. ---disse após o beijo.

--Dia mama. ---disse o menino ainda comendo.

--Bom dia querido. ---disse dando um beijo na sua testa do filho e sentando-se à mesa começando a lanchar também.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

--Muito trabalho? ---perguntou Kagome entrando no escritório de Inuyasha que estava digitando algo no computador.

--Sabe que não apesar de ter ficado dois anos afastado ta tudo em ordem. ---disse acabando de digitar e olhando para a noiva que carregava uma garrafa de champanhe e uma das mãos e na outra duas taças. ---o que vamos comemorar? ---perguntou curioso.

--O seu retorno. ---ela disse simplesmente.

--Pensei que já tivéssemos feito isso. ---disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios enquanto ficava frente a frente com Kagome.

--É só um pouquinho de champanhe amor nada demais. ---disse com um sorriso igual ao dele.

--O. k. ---Inuyasha disse lhe puxando para um ardente beijo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

--Ai eu to tão nervosa. ---Kagome dizia andando de um lado para o outro enquanto esfregava as mãos.

--Acalme-se querida ira sai tudo bem, não se preocupe tanto. ---Izayoi disse vendo a menina para e lhe abraçar.

--Eu fiquei tão nervosa quanto vc esta agora. ---Sango disse.

--Comigo aconteceu o mesmo. ---Rin disse tentando confortá-la.

--Agora vc tem que acabar de se arrumar se não ira se atrasar demais. ---disse Izayoi vendo-a concorda.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

--Nervoso irmãozinho? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou.

--Ta na cara né? ---perguntou com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

--É algo comum afinal como toda noiva ela esta atrasada. ---disse Sesshoumaru consolando o meio-irmão.

Mal terminou de dizer isso e marcha nupcial começou a tocar e Inuyasha pode ver Kagome entrar na igreja lentamente com um belo vestido branco não muito rodado era simples mais extremamente belo e esta ao velo lhe sorriu sendo retribuída por ele ficando um pouco menos nervosa e transmitindo isso a ele.

A cerimônia ocorreu normalmente e logo estavam na bela festa separados entre grupos de homens e mulheres conversando sobre assuntos tolos e sempre trocavam olhares em certo momento Kagome sentiu vontade de respirar um pouco e foi na varanda.

--Algum problema querida? ---ouviu Inuyasha dizer abraçando-a pelas costas e colocando a cabeça no seu ombro. ---Por que saiu da festa?

--Só precisava de um pouco de ar. ---disse sorrindo enquanto se virava para ficar de frente para o marido.

--Se importa se eu tirar o seu ar? ---Inuyasha perguntou malicioso.

--Engraçado vc nunca me pediu isso antes. ---disse enlaçando o pescoço de Inuyasha que lhe deu um belo de um beijo.

--Deveriam esperar ate a lua de mel. ---ouviram Sesshoumaru dizer e se separaram.

--Já que vc insiste. ---Inuyasha disse e logo em seguida pegou Kagome que deu um gritinho pela surpresa.

--O que esta fazendo Inu? ---perguntou enquanto ele passava por entre as pessoas carregando-a no colo sem se importar com o que as pessoas pesavam naquele momento.

--Vc já vai ver. ---disse com um sorriso maroto.

Inuyasha subiu a escadas e entrou por uma porta colocou-a no chão e fechou a porta e acendeu a luz revelando um quarto imenso e bem decorado onde no meio havia uma enorme cama de casal olhou novamente para Inuyasha quando ouviu um click indicando que a porta havia sido trancada.

--Como sabia que havia um quarto aqui? ---perguntou recuando enquanto Inuyasha vinha em sua direção.

--Eu andei pesquisando. ---disse colando os corpos.

--E as pessoas lá em baixo Inu? ---perguntou vendo seu marido começar a abrir seu vestido.

--Eles estão se divertindo lá em baixo. ---disse admirando o corpo da esposa que agora só usava as roupas intimas. ---Nos também vamos nos divertir só que aqui em cima. ---disse puxando-a para mais um de seus beijos devastadores.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

--Nina tome cuidado para não se machucar. ---disse Kagome para a menininha de mais ou menos 8 anos correndo junto com seus primos.

--Como eles crescem rápido. ---disse Sango ao seu lado.

--Ainda lembro quando ainda tivemos nossos primeiros filhos. ---disse Rin sorrindo.

--Me sinto da mesma maneira que vcs e vejam meus filhos já me deram ate netos essa é uma sensação que nunca passa. ---disse Izayoi e voltaram à conversa sobre assuntos diversos.

Kagome agora tinha dois filhos Shaoran com 15 anos e Nina com 8 anos, com Rin acontecia o mesmo Nazak e Rinaghi e Sango estava grávida do 4º filho no momento estavam em um dos almoços em família que sempre tinham e para felicidade de Izayoi e Inu no Taisho sua família era unida e feliz e mesmo depois de tudo o que reinou naquele lar sempre foi à esperança e a felicidade e assim continuavam lutando para que permanecesse assim.

--Eu te amo sabia? ---Kagome ouviu Inuyasha sussurrar em seu ouvido.

--Sabia, pois eu também te amo. ---disse recebendo um beijo do amado.

E pelo que se podia ver estavam conseguindo isso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais uma fic terminada

**Cris**_: Meus capítulos acabam ficando curtos para que eu possa postar mais rápido afinal eu sei o que é esperar pelo próximo capitulo e é por isso que na outra historia que estou fazendo agora irei adiantar muitos capítulos antes de postar para que esses fiquem maiores então vou ficar um tempinho curto sem postar mais logo, logo irei postar uma nova historia. Brigadinho por esta acompanhando minhas fics e deixar reviews._

**Agome chan**: _postei dois capítulos pena que um deles ficou bem curtinho mais já expliquei o por que disso. Muito obrigada pelos reviews são um grande incentivo valeu._

_Agradeço também a_ **Nicki-chan**, **Stephanie**, **KonSama**, **MariInha**, **Ayaa-chan** _e a todos que ler minhas fics e pelos reviews._

_Como disse logo irei postar outra historia e espero que gostem_

_Valeu._

_Ja ne_


End file.
